Hit Comics Vol 1 30
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * spirit of Julius Caesar Other Characters: * spirit of Vercingetorix * spirit of * spirit of Jim Jeffries * spirit of Zybisco Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Rudy Palais | Inker5_1 = Rudy Palais | StoryTitle5 = Stormy Foster: "The Reanimation of Matilda" | Synopsis5 = Ah Choo plays dice with his friend Asbestos, and loses all of his money and most of his clothes. Asbestos then accompanies him on a pharmacy delivery to a rickety old scary house at the top of a tall scary hill. A mad scientist lives there, raving on and on about how he needs to revive his lovely Matilda, and he catches Ah Choo and ties him to a chair, while Asbestos runs away, to Vaughan's Pharmacy, where he tells Stormy Foster about it. Stormy gets super-vitamined up, and Asbestos definitely observes him do so. Meanwhile at the scary old house the crazy old scientist has now convinced himself that, for crazy reasons, he needs to kill Ah Choo with a big old knife, but just then The Great Defender crashes onto the scene and there's a scuffle, and the old madman momentarily seems to be knocked out but then he flings some chemical potion onto the good guys, which knocks out Stormy. He decides to use Foster's blood in his next experiment. Meanwhile back at Vaughan's, Asbestos has an attack of conscience, and he returns to the scary house, and fools the crazy scientist into thinking his Matilda is alive. Matilda turns out to be a withered potted plant, which Ah Choo revives with tapwater, prompting the still-unnamed madman to tip the kid enough loose change for him to pay off his gambling debt to Asbestos, while t.G.D. takes the old loon into custody. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Doc Vaughan Adversaries: * crazy old coot of a mad scientist Other Characters: * Asbestos Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * In this issue, Kid Eternity's powers (to call upon characters from history and mythology) are broadened to include fictional characters. * Stormy Foster, the Great Defender: ** Asbestos is a 1940s comicbook young black man, and even more of a stereotype than Ah Choo. This entire story is rendered in a zany wacky cartoony art style, features a completely nonserious drama-queen of a villain, adds a new completely-racist comedy-relief caricature sidekick to the cast, and generally is as much of a serious super-hero story as the "Bill the Magnificent" or "Her Highness" features, elsewhere in this issue. It is very much as if the creators and editors have given up on the whole super-hero concept and are now just hoping to be funny. * This issue of Hit Comics also featured: ** Betty Bates: "Oil Found", by Al Bryant *** This story takes place around July 20, 1943. ** Bob and Swab: (The Price of Rajmataj), by Klaus Nordling ** Her Highness: (The Spiritualist Racket), by Alex Kotzky ** Bill the Magnificent: (Dr. Batso Belfry), by Harvey Kurtzman | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #30 entire issue online * Hit Comics #30 index entry }}